


Встретиться со старым другом

by Black_Malachite



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Malachite/pseuds/Black_Malachite
Summary: На одном из пиршенств в Цидарисе Лютик и Геральт случайно сталкиваются с Вальдо Марксом. Встреча происходит примерно так дружелюбно, как вы и представляете.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 15





	Встретиться со старым другом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catching Up With An Old Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112616) by [valdomarx (cptxrogers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/valdomarx). 



На пиршенстве в Цидарисе — очередном из расфуфыренных королевских кутежей, куда Геральт бы, будь его воля, и на порог бы не сунулся, — к ним направляется какой-то человек, и стоящий за его плечом Лютик внезапно напрягается.

Непринужденным шагом незнакомец подходит к ним и кланяется, с демонстративной почтительностью.

Лютик сужает глаза.

— Вальдо.

— Рад видеть тебя, Юлиан, — тот окидывает Лютика небрежным взглядом, вежливо приподнимая брови при виде потрепанного воротничка и отсутствующей на дублете пуговицы. — Только с дороги, как я погляжу? Какое… варварство. Скажи-ка, как тебе твоя новая жизнь, полная приключений? Слышал, твои песни теперь поют во всех тавернах и борделях континента.

Вальдо безмятежно улыбается, но Лютик выглядит так, словно вот-вот взорвется.

— Люди хотя бы слышат мои песни, — огрызается он. — А твое имя вообще известно кому-нибудь за пределами Оксенфурта?

— Думаю, нет. Но некоторые из нас ищут более высоких форм почитания, нежели обычную известность, — Лютик открывает рот, чтобы оспорить, но Вальдо продолжает: — Тем не менее, конечно, я согласен, что и простой люд нуждается в музыке. Не все же могут быть служителями искусства, м? Миру нужны и те, кто бы его развлекал.

Лютик некрасиво давится воздухом и бросается в сторону Вальдо, но Геральт успевает ухватить его за воротник дублета.

— Немедленно возьми свои слова обратно! — орет он, трепыхаясь в цепкой геральтовой хватке. — Я вдвое лучший служитель искусства, чем ты вообще можешь надеяться стать!

Сладко усмехаясь, Вальдо поворачивается к Геральту:

— Чýдно, что хоть кто-то может держать его под контролем, — говорит он, игнорируя шипение Лютика. — Вы, должно быть, прославленный Белый Волк.

Геральт, неуверенный в том, что от него ожидается, чуть склоняет голову.

— О-о-ох, — Вальдо облизывает губы. — Из типа сильных и молчаливых? — Он вновь переводит взгляд на так и не высвободившегося Лютика. — Теперь я понимаю, почему тебе так нравится путешествовать вместе с ним. Он выглядит очень… вдохновляюще.

Геральт бесстрастно наблюдает, как они перебрасываются язвительными репликами, словно два уличных кота, дерущихся за дохлую мышь.

— Пожалуй, мне стоит последовать твоему примеру, Юлиан. Найти попутчика, который стал бы моей музой, — его голодный масляный взгляд на мгновение пробегает по Геральту. — Может, я мог бы развлекать твоего Белого Волка, м? Открыть ему дверь в мир моих собственных приключений, пока ты бы отдыхал и практиковался в служении искусству. Тебе бы это не помешало.

— Если попытаешься, я выцарапаю тебе твои сраные глаза! — бешено шипит Лютик, плюясь слюной.

— Ох, Юлиан. Какой норов! Вижу, с возрастом твое чувство приличия так и не улучшилось.

— Я убью тебя своими руками, ты, вонючий сукин сын!

Вальдо смеется, глубоко и гортанно, словно наслаждаясь отчаянием Лютика.

— Как мило. Ты точно можешь внести оживление в пирушку.

Он подступает на шаг ближе, и внезапно теплота сбегает с его лица, обнажая холодную, расчетливую злобу.

— Посмотрим, каким жизнерадостным ты будешь, когда король Цидариса закует тебя в оковы. Тебе не следует забывать, что у меня влиятельные друзья.

Лютик никнет, и терпение Геральта лопается. Он отшвыривает Лютика в сторону и подступает к Вальдо, нависая над ним.

— Если ты или кто-то из этого курятника хотя бы дотронетесь до него, — он хрипло шепчет ему на ухо, — ты увидишь, какие влиятельные друзья есть у него. Потому что я разберусь с тобой сам, и, сколько бы они не искали, они не найдут и кусочка твоего тела.

Вальдо смаргивает. Отходя на шаг назад, он видит, как упрямо стиснута челюсть Геральта. Ведьмака окутывает аура насилия и ярости, которую тот обычно сдерживает, но сейчас решает выпустить наружу.

Он бледнеет.

— Я понял вас, почтенные господа, — торопливо говорит он. — Прошу простить меня, я должен идти —

Не договорив, он разворачивается и проворно скрывается из виду, едва сдерживая шаг, чтобы не побежать. Лютик перестает цепляться за геральтову руку и облегченно выдыхает.

— Так это тот самый человек, которому ты желал смерти?

Лютик корчит недовольную гримасу:

— Теперь ты понимаешь.

— Понимаю, — согласно кивает Геральт. — Мелителе, что за _задница_.


End file.
